A Real Woman
by sgtmatrix22
Summary: Beca has had a rough day, and argues with Jesse. Chloe over hears, and consoles her bestfriend


A REAL WOMAN

BECA AND CHLOE FANFICTION, PITCH PERFECT

BY SGTMATRIX22

Disclaimer: This is purly my own work, and I don't own any of the characters, or Pitch Perfect

Story Outline: Beca has had a rough day, and on top of that, she has an argument with Jesse. Chloe over hears, and goes to support her best friend. Will Beca's heart finally tell her the truth.

Rated PG

Beca was sitting at the dining room table, totally lost in her mixes. After any stressful day, this is what she liked to do to relax. There was just something about getting lost in her music and the way it made her body relax and release all the tension she would feel. She was in her own little world, so when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she let out a very loud, pissed off moan. She stopped her music, threw her headphones on the table, and without looking to see who it was, she answered her phone.

"This had better be good, or very very important!" her voice clearly showing her annoyance.

She heard a cough on the other end, and Benji's voice in the background. Great, just what she needed. She was in no mood to hear her boyfriend's voice, but she had to play nice. Like, it's what girlfriend's do, right?

"Becaw!"

She shook her head. "Jesse. I…what can I do for you?" She started to play around on her laptop again, as she listened to Jesse. Uh Huhing and Mhming at place, just so he knew that she was still there. She could tell that he had been drinking, and that there was a party going on at his place. A sound behind her made her turn around, and what she saw, just took her breath away. Chloe was reaching up to one of the cabinets in the kitchen to get something. She was wearing tight skinny jeans, that just made her ass look better than it already did, and a short red top, that rose over her belly button, showing of the toned, gorgeous skin of Chloe's midriff.

She took a deep breath and coughed as she looked back at her laptop, her phone still at her ear. She didn't even realise that she had stopped listening to Jesse, until she heard him call her name a few times.

"What?" She sighed. "Sorry, I just got distracted for a bit there."

"No one or nothing can distract you, apart from me, Bec's." Her had stopped in mid air.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means, that I'm your main focus, Beca. And that no one else really matters." He stayed quiet on the phone, while she processed what he had just said.

"So, are you telling me that I can't be with my friends, or do anything, without your say so?" She hissed.

"I'm not saying that. You misunderstood me, Beca."

"Well it sure as hell sounded like it!" Her voice raising slightly. "I can't deal with this. Thanks for ruining the rest of my day!"

"Bec's, wait! I didn't mean it like that…." She cut him off.

"Stop! No more!" She sighed heavily as she spoke her next few words to him. "We're not working anymore, Jesse. We always seem to be fighting, and that's not healthy. I can't do this…us anymore. I'm sorry Jesse, I really am, but it's over. I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye Jesse." And with that's said, she hung up on him. Not giving him the chance to even respond. Of course her phone started ringing again, and Jesse's name popped up on the screen. She shook her head and cancelled the call, before turning her phone completely off.

Her head and her emotions were all over the place right now. Did she really just break up with her boyfriend of three years? She felt more anger, than she did sadness. She stood up abruptly, went to the fridge and grabbed herself a couple of beers, not even registering that Chloe was still in the kitchen, looking at her with concerned eyes. Beca left the kitchen without stopping and went and sat out on the front steps of the house.

Chloe watched as Beca all but blanked her in the kitchen. She was still shocked at what she had just over heard when Beca was on the phone. Did she just witness her best friend, break up with her boyfriend, over the phone? She had tried not to earwig into the conversation. But it was hard not too, when Beca's whole relaxed attitude suddenly changed into a very pissed off one. And Chloe never liked seeing her best friend pissed off.

She loved seeing her happy, determined friend. She was having this internal debate going on in her mind. Does she go out there and be the supporting (but in love with Beca) friend, or, allow Beca some privacy? Her mind was made up for her, when she heard loud sobbing coming from the steps.

In that very instant, she was out the door and by Beca's side, in a flash. Without saying a word, she sat down next to Beca and pulled her in close and held her tight.

At first Beca tried to resist the hug, but once Chloe held her tight, all the tension seemed to disappear from her, as she felt Chloe lightly stroke her hair, and place a soft kiss to the top of her head. No words were spoken as she wrapped her arms around Chloe, grateful that her best friend was there for her, when she need her the most. After a while they heard the door open, it broke their moment and they moved apart. Beca wiping at her eyes as she refused to turn around and she who it was. She saw Chloe turn around as Emily left the house. Emily stopped in her tracks.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys, dis I disturb something?" She asked.

Chloe smiled at Emily. "It's okay, Emily. Where are you going, all dressed up like that?"

Beca could feel Emily's eyes on her, but she still refused to turn around, letting Chloe take the lead.

Emily looked down at herself and smiled. "Oh, I'm meeting Benji." She blushed.

At that comment, Beca couldn't help but smile a little. Benji and Emily were cute tighter.

"Be careful, and try not to get into any trouble. Go and have fun." Chole said as she turned back around, so that she was facing the lake with Beca. Emily smiled and went on her way.

They sat in silence for a while, before Beca spoke.

"Thank you, Chlo."

"No need to thank me. It's what best friends are for, right?" Chloe bumped her shoulder gently with Beca's, making Beca smile. "Yu don't need to tell me what happened. I kinda overheard. I'm sorry Beca, I really am."

Beca turned so that she was facing Chloe. "It's okay, dude. I knew it was coming. I mean…I just didn't feel the same way about him anymore. Plus we hardly saw each other as well, so that didn't help." Chloe just nodded. "Anyway, I deserve better, right? Like, where does it say that I have to stay with just one person?"

Chloe swallowed as she noticed that Beca had said person, and not one guy, or man.

"It doesn't. That's the great thing about college. It's a place to find yourself, be yourself, or in Stacie's case, do whoever!" She grinned.

Beca laughed so hard at that last comment about Stacie. It was true. But still very funny. She took a hold of Chloe's hand and looked at it. It was so delicate and soft. Softer than that German chick from DSM, who made her feel so confused. After a while she spoke, her heart pounding in her chest, because of what she was about to say.

"You know, I feel like you right now." Chloe looked confused, and Beca silenced her with her eyes. "That German chick from DSM, she made me feel certain things that…well, I shouldn't have felt. I questioned who I was and what I was. I questioned myself as to why I felt an attraction to a girl." She looked at Chloe.

"I don't know why you felt an attraction towards her. I mean seriously Beca, she was horrible and so full of herself. All she was trying to do was to intimidate you. And it worked. She used her body as a way of getting to you and you fell for it. I honestly hate that giant of a girl, so much."

Beca raised an eyebrow at Chloe's sudden outburst. Was Chloe jealous? She had never heard Chloe say that she hated someone before. Let alone saying it so passionately. Chloe just looked at her.

"Wait. Chloe…are you jealous? Beca asked.

"Me? Jealous? Nope! I just don't like her."

The fact that Chloe couldn't look at her as she said that, proved otherwise. She decided to push it a little. She placed her hand on Chloe's cheek and turned her face back to her. Instead of removing her hand, she left it there, her thumb slowly caressing Chloe's cheek.

She looked closely at her friend and knows that no one will ever have what Chloe has. That no one, not even that German chick, could compare to her Chloe. She smiled at the thought. DAMMIT! Why had it taken her three years to even see what was right in front of her, the whole time. The person who knew her better than anyone, Jesse included. The only person who could make her genuinely smile, when she was sad or stressed. The only person who stood beside her when shit got real or went down. She leaned in closer, until their foreheads were touching.

"She's got nothing on you, Chlo. You're the main girl in my life. It's always been you. Hell, if it wasn't for you, I would not have been a Bella."

Chloe smiled as she could not resist the next comment she was about to make.

"True. Plus, as far as I know, I'm the only girl to have ever seen your fine body, naked." She winked.

Beca pulled back and laughed loudly. "Yes, you are the only girl to have seen me naked."

Chloe punched the air. "Hell yes! Up yours German giant!" She laughed.

Chloe got up from the steps and slowly walked towards the door. She turned briefly while she open the door. "I'll see you inside, when you're ready." As she walked inside, she took off her top, just giving Beca a glimpse of what she could have, if she just took the chance. Then she was gone.

Beca sat opened mouthed at what Chloe had just done. She squirmed on the steps as she finished her beers. Fuck, if that was not an invitation for something more, then she did not know. But could she act on what her body and her feelings were telling her to do. She had only just broke up with Jesse, and yet here she was seriously contemplating jumping Chloe's bones and fuck her.

Well she is single now. Actually she had been single a long time, but it was only made official tonight. And she knew she was not drunk, as she had only had two beers.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she was inside the Bella house, swinging Chloe around and kissing her fully and deeply. Holding her closely to her body, as Chloe returned the kiss with just as much passion. Becas hands moved slowly down Chloe's naked back, and she heard a soft moan escape from Chloe's mouth. It was the sexist sound she had ever heard. After a few minutes both girls pulled apart, panting and clinging to each other. As three years of attraction between the pair, began to appear.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes, her heart pounding. "About time, Mitchell!" She winked.

She grabbed hold of Beca's hand and led her to her bedroom. Once inside, and her door was locked, did she turn around, walking seductively towards a hungry Beca.

"Now, let me show you what a real woman can do!"


End file.
